


Take Care of You

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP, restraint play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel initiates a romantic encounter with Sam Winchester, he clearly expects to be in control. </p><p>He expects wrong. ;) </p><p>Content/Warnings: mild dom/sub, mild restraint, first time, human!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrdaomei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrdaomei/gifts).



> Written for the lovely ayrdaomei in exchange for a donation to a fundraiser for a friend! Thanks for your donation, lovely, and hope you enjoy this story! :)

The kiss catches Sam completely off guard – and yet it’s no surprise.

Cas’s lips are warm and soft and fit against his like they were _made_ for this, and now that Cas is kissing him, Sam’s kind of wondering if they actually _were_. Sam froze at that first contact, that moment when Cas looked up at him shyly through those impossible lashes with those heartbreaking blue eyes, just before closing the remaining distance between them and brushing his lips against Sam’s. It was startling, arresting, his heart seizing up in his chest.

Now, moments later, Sam only wonders why the hell it took so long for them to figure it out.

Cas kisses eagerly, pushing forward as if to take control of this encounter, to make Sam submit, and Sam is reminded of the fearsome warrior angel he first met all those years ago, powerful and fierce and utterly in control. He smiles a little with wicked amusement… because Cas isn’t exactly an angel anymore, and he can’t overpower Sam this time, and Sam _can’t fucking wait_ to just _take him apart_.

He raises a hand to Cas’s hair, stroking gently for just long enough to draw a pleased little hum from Cas’s lips, before tightening his fingers, tugging back sharply. Cas gasps as his lips leave Sam’s, drawing in a shuddering breath. Sam takes advantage of his surprise, finding his wrists and circling them with his own large hands, pushing Cas down onto his back on the bed and pinning his hands over his head.

Cas struggles uselessly to free himself, and there’s a flash of fear in his eyes when they look up at Sam, wide and startled. Sam gets it. Cas isn’t used to being out of control like this, isn’t used to not being the strongest in – well, any encounter of any kind he’s ever had, pretty much. Sam understands how that could be unnerving.

But he’s just getting started.

If Cas thinks he’s out of control _now_ …

“Shhh, it’s all right…” Sam smiles, reassuring, before leaning down to silence whatever wordless protest just died on Cas’s lips, by suckling gently at the tender spot where jaw meets throat, just barely drawing his teeth across soft skin until Cas fucking _whimpers,_ and his taut arms go slack and unresisting beneath Sam’s greater strength.

“That’s it,” Sam whispers against Cas’s ear, as he joins Cas’s wrists to hold them in one hand, then brings his free hand down to slide up under Cas’s shirt. “That’s it, angel… just let me take care of you… gonna make you feel so good…”

“Sam…” Cas gasps, his breath hitching, his taut stomach quivering as Sam slides his hand up high enough to brush his thumb over Cas’s left nipple, at the same time shifting so that his thigh rests up between Cas’s legs, moving it back and forth slowly. “S- _Sam_ …” Cas’s voice breaks over his name again, something desperate and helpless in the sound, like he can’t even tell Sam what it is he wants just for fucking wanting it _so bad_.

Sam silences him, swallows up his shuddering breaths with another kiss, deep and slow and controlled – and this time Cas can only yield to Sam’s expert advance, a low moan escaping his lips as Sam pulls away. Cas’s eyes are heavy-lidded and a little dazed as he stares up at Sam, swiftly losing himself to overwhelming sensation Sam knows he’s never experienced before – at least, not like this. Not with another man, not with someone strong enough to pin him down and take control and make him _come apart_ under his touch.

Sam meets Cas’s eyes with a warm smile, hoping it shows on his face just how pleased he is with his angel, and how open and responsive he’s being. “You’re so good, baby,” he says softly, just in case it doesn’t, and drinks in the light of pleasure and adoration in Cas’s eyes at his approval. “You gonna be good for me?”

Cas nods, his breath quick and shuddering, biting back another whimper as Sam grabs his hair and tugs his head back, baring his throat. Cas’s wrists flex instinctively against Sam’s hand, but Sam presses them down harder, speaking softly against Cas’s ear.

“Don’t move your hands. Okay?”

Cas shakes his head a little, breathless as he babbles out pleas and promises. “I-I won’t… please, Sam… please…”

Sam knows he’s begging for more, utterly at his mercy, and it turns him on like nothing in longer than he can remember. He tightens his grip on Cas’s wrists for just a moment – one last wordless warning – before letting go and rising up, straddling Cas’s hips as his deft hands work Cas’s belt open and unfasten his slacks, pushing them down around the tops of his thighs. Cas gasps, and Sam can hear the rising apprehension in his breathing, knows how exposed and vulnerable he must feel.

He soothes a gentle hand down Cas’s side, strokes it through his hair, smiles tenderly as Cas leans his face into Sam’s touch.

Sam watches his face closely as he slips a hand into the plain gray briefs Cas is wearing, circling his hand around the base of Cas’s cock and stroking firmly along the underside. He grins when Cas’s gasping breath breaks off in a choked sound, and his hands flex into fists, his entire body shuddering – but still he keeps his hands where Sam put them, as surely as if Sam was still holding them there.

“That’s good,” Sam murmurs, stroking a little harder, a little faster. “So good for me, Cas, my angel, so good…”

Cas bites his lip, throwing his head back, trembling all over as Sam intensifies his efforts with his right hand, his left hand gently squeezing Cas’s hip, then stroking his side, touching his hair, brushing across his lax, lush lower lip. Sam can’t seem to stop touching, can’t seem to drink in enough of the beautifully broken, frantically needy angel coming undone beneath him – but Cas certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

Cas comes with a strangled cry of shocked pleasure, then lies there shivering through the after-shocks, gasping for breath – taut white fists still obediently positioned above his head as Sam commanded. Sam reaches up and tenderly takes Cas’s hands, sliding his thumbs into those trembling fists to gently press them open, and Cas looks up at him with hazy, adoring eyes, as if Sam’s a revelation he’d never imagined discovering.

Sam pulls his trembling angel into his arms, pulling the throw blanket from the foot of the bed up over them and cradling Cas close to him, kissing his brow, his temple, whispering soothing words of praise and affection into his ear as he slowly comes down. Cas clings to him, his face buried against the soft flannel of Sam’s shirt, his rapid, unsteady breaths slowly evening out, his body going slowly pliant and limp in Sam’s arms.

Sam holds him a little tighter, pressing kisses into his hair, before raising a hand to run long, skillful fingers through Cas’s hair with slow, hypnotic strokes. It’s only minutes before Cas is asleep in Sam’s arms – overwhelmed by the experience, content to rest in the safety of Sam’s embrace – and Sam himself is overwhelmed, too.

Because it hits him, maybe for the first time, that Cas is really, completely _human_ , now. Angels don’t sleep. Angels don’t submit, so beautifully, so perfectly as Cas just did to him, open and obedient and so trusting. And Sam realizes that for the first time in forever, his angel is really and truly _vulnerable_ – to him, but to others as well. But nothing and no one’s going to hurt him, Sam silently vows, settling in close with Cas’s sleep-heavy body a comforting weight across his own. Sam’s not going to let him go through this alone. He’s going to stay close, and help him, and keep him safe. He’s going to do all the things Cas doesn’t even know yet that he needs – but he _will_ know. Because Sam’s going to teach him _everything_ he needs to know.

He’s got his angel now – and he’s going to take good care of him.

Sam’s hand strokes slowly, protectively, over Cas’s back under the blanket, until it slowly goes still, Sam’s eyes drift shut, and they sleep – drifting off at peace in each other’s arms. It’s a beautiful thing they’ve just discovered together – and it’s only just the beginning.


End file.
